


A new hope

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot struggles to fit in. At his lowest point he finds something that may change his life for good...magic





	A new hope

“I fucking hate this place.” I cried to myself hidden away in my closet. 

“Why can’t I just leave and never come back? I’m sure everyone would be happier without me. I’m not strong like he is, I’m not good at plowing like he is, he has a way with animals, on and on and on, he’s so fucking perfect. I am so damned done with it all.” 

I wiped the tears from my face and walked outside. I walked over to the barn and found a small knife and took it back to my room. I walked right back to my closet and had every intention of just cutting my wrists or whatever until I either felt something or stopped feeling everything. 

When I walked into my closet, it wasn’t my closet anymore. It was a long hallway with signs pointing towards a room. They all announced some kind of exam. I followed them and walked in the room and took a seat in the back. 

“I’m Dean Henry Fogg, you may call me Dean. You are all here to take the entrance exam, you will have an hour. Begin.” A tall man with a deep voice announced in the front of the room. 

I looked down and opened the booklet in front of me. I began reading the question.

“In engineering a series of gears propels a mechanism forward, below is the diagram for one such machine, using the diagram below….” Just then the question changed to something else. I was shocked. It changed to a writing prompt.

‘Below, describe a value from your life that will help facilitate your makings as a magician’. I hurried and began writing before the test could change again.

I did this for nine more questions and stood to walk to the front of the room to turn it in. There were others done before me and some still working when I turned my book in. They handed me a card and told me to report to another room where I would have another test. 

I walked in and there was a skinny older man who sat on the desk waiting for me. 

“Hello?”  
“Eliot?”  
“Yeah…”  
“I am Fennec, I will be testing your aptitude.”  
“Ok then….”

I walked in and stood in front of him. 

“Let’s see what you can do.”  
“Ummmm I can’t do…”  
“Come now, you must do something.” He said examining me.   
“I don’t think….”

Just then I heard the door open. Oh thank God. 

“Eliot.” It was the dean again.  
“Yes?”  
“Show us what you can do.”  
“I… can’t….”  
“Do some magic.”  
“I’m not magic….”  
“You are, now show us.”  
“I’m…”  
“Do some Goddamned magic!!”

Without even thinking I held up my hands and saw the dean fly back into the wall hard enough to knock the pictures off.

“Shit. I’m so sorry.”  
“Good.”  
“What?”  
“Physical.”  
“Well, yeah. You hit the wall pretty hard. Are you ok?”  
“Your discipline is Physical, emphasis Telekinetic.”

I looked around the room more confused than I had been. They handed me another card that had a location and a building name on it. 

“Should you choose to stay this is your dormitory. Would you like to stay Eliot?”

“Ummm….”  
“Your family will be told you are attending a prestigious college and everything will be handled by us.”   
“Please?”  
“Please what?”  
“I don’t want to go back, don’t make me….” I looked down and saw the scars on my wrists. I pulled my shirt sleeves down to cover them hoping the dean hadn’t noticed. “Please let me stay.” I said fighting back tears.  
“Then it’s decided.” 

I reached up and wiped the stray tears off my face and looked away. 

“Things will be different for you here.” He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. “Now, hand it over.” I looked up at him.  
“Hand what over?”  
“The knife in your pocket.”  
“Please, I’d like to keep it.”  
“You won’t need it here and I need to know you won’t do any harm to yourself or others. Please, I promise this is nothing like your home.” He put his arm around me and I slowly reached in my pocket and handed over the knife. 

He smiled at me handing me a journal and a pen and told me I was dismissed. I walked to the building on the card and found the room number listed. 

I walked in and saw a bed, already made with new bedding and a closet that had shirts, jackets and pants. I walked over and looked at the clothes. They were like the ones in the stores that I admired but we could never afford. Even if we could I wouldn’t have stuff like that cause it would be dirty in no time. It wasn’t practical, as my father would say. There were even a few different vests. I looked in the dresser and saw socks and a few ties and pocket squares. 

I saw it was getting dark and knew I should sleep soon. I opened another drawer and found a set of pajamas. They felt silky. I undressed and looked at myself in the mirror. I was still dirty from the farm work. I glanced around and saw a small bag of toiletries on the desk. I grabbed them and slipped on the robe from the back of the door. I snuck down the hall to take a shower. I basically washed myself twice knowing how nice the clothes were here. 

I walked back to my room and looked at myself again. My hair was still untamed curls. I did my best to brush them out of my face and got dressed in my new set of pajamas. I climbed into bed under a fresh duvet. It was so clean and new. I wasn’t much of a praying person but before I closed my eyes I said one of my first ever prayers: “Please God, don’t let this be a dream, when I wake up let me still be here.” I closed my eyes, felt a few tears roll down my cheeks and hoped like I had never hoped before that when the sun rose I would still be a freshman at Brakebills University.


End file.
